Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover) Part 4
The shuttle came out of hyperspace above the forest moon of Endor. They saw the Imperial fleet already there and headed toward the moon. They soon contacted traffic control from the Super Star Destroyer Executer. "Shuttle Tyderium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Said Solo "Shuttle Tyderium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage." Said the Controller "Transmission commencing." Responded Solo. Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Executer; suddenly he sensed something odd about the shuttle. He approached Nedar and asked "Where is that shuttle going?" Nedar pressed a button "Shuttle Tyderium, what is your cargo and destination?" "Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Said the shuttle pilot "Do they have a code clearance?" asked Vader "It's an older code sir but it checks out. I was about to clear them. Should I hold?" asked Nedar. "No…leave them to me. I will deal with them myself." Said Vader "As you wish my lord," turning to the controller he said "carry on." The controller's voice came over the comm. "Shuttle Tyderium. Deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." Solo smiled and closed the channel "Okay. I told you it was gonna work. No problem." He guided the shuttle to a landing on the moon. They exited and began the long trek to the shield generator. Lieutenant Munro approached Solo "Sir, may I suggest I take my team on an alternate route. It will double our chances of getting to the generator." "Go ahead." Said Solo Munro tossed him a combage "Contact us if plans change." he said The rebel team soon made contact with some scout troopers. A speeder chase ensued and all were destroyed. Luke and Leia were separated but Luke was able to make contact with General Solo. "We got separated." Solo tapped the combage Munro had given him "Solo to Munro, Leia has gone missing and we can't find her. Can you locate her?" "One second sir. Chell, anything?" responded Munro "No sir, I'm not picking up any human life signs on the tricorder." Said Chell "Sorry sir we can't find her. Do you want to link up?" asked Munro "No, when you get to the generator stay hidden and wait for us." Ordered Solo "Aye sir, Munro out." Chewie growled something; he went to investigate a dead animal on a tree. He started to take it off… suddenly they were all caught up in a primitive rope trap. R2 cut them out and they fell. As they recovered they found they were surrounded by Ewoks. C-3PO stood up and the Ewoks began to bow down to him. "Well why don't you use your divine influence and get us outta this?" said Solo "I beg your pardon General Solo but that just wouldn't be proper." Said 3PO "Proper?!" "It's against my programming to impersonate a deity." Solo started to rise and found several spears pointed at him "Hey! Point that thing someplace else." Grabbing one spear and shoving it away. The Chief Ewok talked with some of his friends and pointed it back at Solo. He grabbed the spear and tried to pull out his pistol but Luke stopped him saying it will be alright. The small creatures took their weapons away and tied them to long branches and carried Solo, Chewie, Luke, and R2 to their village in the trees. In the middle of a ceremony Leia showed up. 3PO tried to tell the Ewoks to let them go but they refused. Luke spoke up "3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish you'll become angry and use you're magic." "But Master Luke what magic I couldn't possibly-" "Just tell them." 3PO told the Ewoks and this scared them but they still didn't let them go. They began to light fires under Solo. Luke concentrated and lifted C-3PO in his throne above the crowd using the Force. The Ewoks were immediately frightened and let them go. 3PO told the Ewoks of the story against the Empire. The Ewok chief considered this with his council and said something to 3PO then 3PO said "Wonderful! We are now part of the tribe." The Ewoks immediately celebrated with hugs all around. Solo told 3PO to try and get their weapons back. Leia went outside to talk to Luke. Luke left before Solo got outside. The next morning they went to the shield generator and found the strike team and the Hazard team already there. Hiding behind a log Leia spoke up and said "The control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy." "That's nothing. Chewie and me have gotten into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Responded Solo One of the Ewoks was talking to 3PO. "What's he saying?" asked Leia "He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge." Category:Fan Fiction